A vacuum sucker can be attached on a wall, glass surface, and porcelain glazed surface by forming a vacuum cavity between its sucker and the target surface and thus is widely used in various fields. The vacuum suckers available on the market are mainly divided into two types, i.e. a suction type and an exhaust type. Both deformation and hardening of the sucker material and an uneven sucking surface can result in a poor seal of the vacuum chamber. Over time, the vacuum sucker will be subject to vacuum leakage and gradually lose its capacity of suction such that the normal use of the product will be affected.